


Fur Elise

by JkWriter



Series: Midnight [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fur Elise, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan used to play Fur Elise when he was happy. Now that's not the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur Elise

When he was young piano was a stress reliever. It was a way to pour his emotions out after a hard day in a healthy way. 

There was something about being able to smash the keys down and produce something amazing that he enjoyed. 

And while he learned songs when he was first beginning, he would say his first official song was Fur Elise. It was the first major piece he taught himself after quitting his lessons. 

To him, the song meant happiness  
.   
Happiness is what he always felt when he played the song. 

As soon as his fingers started to play the familiar E and D sharp everything else went away. All that mattered was him and the keys. 

Fur Elise was an escape from reality, even if just for a little while. 

The day AmazingPhil finally responded to him he played through the song over and over. The day they first Skyped he added in ornaments on certain keys. 

The day he got home from meeting Phil he played the song the best he ever had before. 

Throughout the beginnings of their friendship Fur Elise was always there, a constant reminder that Dan was happy. 

However, as university drove on he began to play it less and less.

It wasn’t until university became too stressful, when all he wanted was to give up, he realized there was a keyboard in front of him. Sitting there ready to take his worries away. 

It was then Dan stopped playing Fur Elise so much and added others into his repertoire. 

On the day he officially dropped out, just for the year, he spent five hours locked inside his room playing Fur Elise over and over until he made the song that once represented his happiness represent his sadness. 

Dan knew Phil was worried for him.

Phil knew how much school had been affecting Dan’s happiness because Dan no longer played like he used to. Phil used to know when Dan was happy based on when he played Fur Elise. 

But now Dan was playing it while he was sad. 

And Phil had no idea what to do. 

He tried all he could to cheer Dan up. He made his favorite dinner, he put on his favorite show, but Dan still retreated to his room to ruin his happy song. 

Phil was terrified. 

He sat outside Dan’s room, listening to him play. By now he knew the song by heart, especially after having heard Dan play it so often before. 

Phil was able to recognize every mistake made by playing too fast or with too little emotion. He knew how Dan played the song, and this wasn’t it. 

“Dan?” 

Dan heard the voice through his door and he stopped playing, his hands freezing about the keys. 

He hadn’t heard anyone outside his door in hours. He had thought Phil moved on and started something else. 

“Dan, come on. Please let me in.” 

Phil said quietly, listening to see if Dan moved in the room. 

Dan turned to stare at the door, contemplating if he should let Phil in or not. He usually played late at night, when Phil wouldn’t hear. It wasn’t that he doubted his skills, or embarrassed about playing in front of other people. It’s just, this was Phil. If he was going to play he wanted it to be perfect. 

“I’m not leaving until you either let me in or you come out yourself.” 

He didn’t have very many options. Dan knew Phil would be true to his word and would wait outside the door as long as it took. 

Slowly he got up and made his way to the door. 

Phil, who heard him moving across the room, had stepped back to allow Dan some space for when he sung the door open. 

When Phil saw Dan standing there, tear stains on his face, he knew he made the right choice. 

They stood there, staring at each other for a moment before Phil moved forward and pulled Dan into a hug. 

Dan, who wasn’t expecting the hug, stood still before wrapping his arms around Phil. 

“I’m sorry, bear… I’m so sorry.” 

“What’re you apologizing for?” Dan mumbled from where he had pressed his face into Phil’s neck. 

“You’re upset and I can’t help.”

Dan shook his head and tried to press himself closer to Phil’s warmth.

“You’re here, that’s helping enough.” The younger said, pulling away to take Phil’s hand. “C’mon.”

He tugged gently on Phil’s hand, pulling him into his room. Phil followed along easily, fine with being led by Dan. 

“You were playing earlier?” Phil knew Dan was, but he couldn’t help but word it like a question. He wanted Dan to feel comfortable, not freaked that Phil had been sitting and listening for hours. 

Dan nodded and motioned towards the keyboard which sat on the desk. 

“I was playing Fur Elise.”

There was a sadness in his voice that wasn’t usually there when he spoke of the song. Phil felt a pang of guilt in his heart knowing that Dan had made the song he used to express happiness sad. 

“Play for me?”   
Phil asked, moving to sit on the bed. 

Dan hesitated, unsure of what to do. He had played for Phil before, but the songs he usually played were the simple ones he learned in the beginning. He had never straight out performed Fur Elise for Phil, despite the fact both knew he could play it. 

“Alright.” 

He said, making his way back towards the chair in front of the desk. 

Phil laid back on the bed, making himself comfortable as he watched Dan sit at the desk and readied his fingers above the keyboard. 

Dan brought his hands down and began to play. At first it was slow, as if he was testing out the keys. Slowly he began to speed it up, play the song with his usual emotion and flare.

While Dan played Phil closed his eyes, listening. 

Over the course of the time they had been living together Phil had grown accustomed to hearing this song when Dan was happy. 

Today Dan had played to song while he was upset. He was still upset. 

Phil frowned and sat up. If Dan noticed he didn’t say anything, he just kept playing until the end. 

When he finished he turned to see Phil had taken his laptop and was typing.

“Phil?” 

Dan asked, curious as to what his friend was doing. Phil ignored him until he was bringing the laptop over to show Dan. On the screen was the first page of the Revolutionary Etude. 

 

“Okay, now I’m really confused.” 

Phil smiled and pointed to the bottom right hand corner which read purchased. 

“I bought this for you.” 

Dan looked up at Phil with a small smile on his face. 

“You bought me the music?” Phil nodded, visibly proud of the decision he made. “Thank you, Phil.” 

By the end of the night Dan was feeling elated. He was playing Fur Elise with all his usual emotion. Phil sat right beside him, listening and watching as Dan’s hands moved. 

Fur Elise was Dan’s happy song and while Dan didn’t realize that, Phil did. Phil knew Dan expressed how he was feeling through song and as Dan had Phil, Fur Elise would always be playing.


End file.
